Feeling Lost
by MoonRose91
Summary: -Sequel to Mute- Ever since Mission City, Sam has been ignoring Emma more and more. Since that day, Emma has felt lonelier and lonelier. So, the night of July 18th, Emma runs away, leaving her parents believing she's with the Autobots, and visa-versa.
1. Emma's Plan

A/N- The Sequel to Mute! It is here! And a huge thanks to my Beta, P.A.W.07 for getting this chapter to a point that is acceptable.

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers, but I _do_ own Emma and this plot line! Yay!

Summary- Ever since Mission City, Sam has been ignoring Emma more and more. Since that day, Emma has felt lonelier and lonelier. So, the night of July 18th, Emma runs away, leaving her parents believing she's with the Autobots, and the Autobots she's with her parents.

Emma Witwicky has a journey to make, one she must make.

_"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link' **_(me) **Beginning and End of Chapter**

**Chapter One- Emma's Plan**

Emma sat, cross-legged on her bed, deep in conversation with Allie. Tomorrow was her birthday and Allie was talking to her about the one shard of her body that survived.

_'Not a piece of me can be in the hands of any Cybertronian! I trust you with it, since, in essence you are me,'_ the inner being was silent for a moment,_ 'You have to steal it Emma!'_ Allie stated.

'I don't like stealing!' Emma shot back, anger tumbling in her belly.

Allie merely sighed at the comeback, before answering in a more demanding tone, _'You have to steal it or this war will start all over again over something that will be useless!'_

The Silent One twitched on top of her sheets for a moment before whispering back within her mind, 'May I be forgiven by them for what I may do.'

Allie smiled sympathetically before softly apologizing, _'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you do this, I'm very sorry,'_

'But, as you said, it must be done,' Emma answered, leaning against the wall, which the bed was leaning against.

After the inner conversation, Emma opened her eyes, got off the bed, and slowly walked over to the window. Looking out, she watched her brother drive off with Mikaela, and she waved a little. Mikaela waved back, but her brother just backed up, not even noting his sister's presence.

Mikaela didn't notice this, of course, but Emma felt like a dagger was shoved into her heart and twisted. Sighing, she got the bag she packed, and left, her brother's cold reaction just driving her forward.

The plan was already revolving around her head as she entered the living room. The shifted as she swallowed her pride about lying, and then quickly explained, to her parents, that she would be spending the next two weeks at the Autobots. Once she had finished that part of the lie, Emma added that she would be using her bank account.

'Emergency' bank accounts were set up for both Sam and her; each held 1,000 in it for 'emergencies'. Both accounts now included spending time around the Autobots. Every birthday and Christmas, 500 was deposited into it.

While Sam hadn't saved most sparingly when it came to his account, Emma had, and had much more then Sam in that aspect.

During the day, they had celebrated Emma's birthday, and Sam had missed it. Judy, her mom, clumsily, asked Emma if it was okay if she celebrated it with Sam tomorrow. Emma shrugged with a nodded yes. She then halted and quickly translating over a _probably_.

Judy and Ron gave accepting nods; they believed her, and with that, there was only one thing left to do. The girl gave her parents a warm smile and then grabbed her bag, making sure the necklace chain she asked for was within the recesses of the pack. All that was left to do now was to sneak into the Autobot base.

Only yesterday, Emma dwelled as she neared the front of the Autobot base, she had told the Autobots she would be focusing on various things with her parents for a while, and wouldn't be seeing them for two weeks. Now, she was sneaking in to steal from them.

'I can't do this Allie!' Emma thought frantically as she snuck into the base through a hole in partially constructed wall. No one had dealt with it because all the mechs considered it a diminutive issue at the moment.

_'Yes you can! They're all asleep! I promise you that!'_ Allie assured her, her words vibrating softly in Emma's head.

It didn't take Emma long to find the 'top secret' area. A shuddering breath escaped her … it was now or never, and with that, she pressed her hands against the metal, sending blue sparks all along the door's edges. There was a moment of stillness, as if nothing had happened, and then the door opened without a sound. Emma stood there; her shadow looking ominous in within the dark room's tresses, and then, without a second thought, Emma ran in, getting the shard.

Then, within the belly of the 'top secret' vault, Emma melded the shard onto the necklace chain, with one spark from her fingertips. Then, she merely stood there, staring the thing she had just created before putting it around her neck.

Breathing in deeply, she rushed out of the room, leaving the door open. All she could think of were the directions to the nearest bus stop.

Only, she didn't make it to the bus stop.

Emma's mind panicked as her feet slapped against the pavement. She could see the lights of the bus stop in the distance and a feeling of reassurance filled her. Soon she'd be gone and it would be just her and Allie.

Sadly, the girl didn't get another step forward, towards her goal, when a sudden pain flared through her body. The girl was sent face first into the dirt and she couldn't help but hiss in pain. The girl was about to curse her shoelaces of whatever had hit her when she felt heavy vibration fill the earth around her. The girl swallowed. She knew that vibration, but that didn't stop her from looking up … her heart stilled as a huge metallic form looked down at her, red eyes flaring.

_'That's Barricade!'_ Allie exclaimed.

With that, Emma stood up quickly, backing up a step. Then, for about a minute, the two beings just stared at each other, unmoving. The stillness didn't last, of course, when Emma's cell vibrated. The girl nervously reached for it, keeping eye contact with the Decepticon to make sure her movement wouldn't beckon him into movement. It did not, so she looked at it.

It read: "Get in!"- Barricade.

Biting her lip, Emma looked forward at the metallic being. What did he mean by "get it"?

Before she could even ask, the metallic being transformed into a Mustang Enforcer, which "jumped" forward with the passenger door open. With a silent scream, Emma was pushed into the car, shaking. Yet, before she could even make an escape attempt, the seatbelt went over her arms, pining her, and Barricade roared off into the night.

It had taken the girl a few minutes to final calm down enough to observe her "forced" surroundings. A look of confusion crossed her face as Emma stared at a computer in front of her. Then, as if it could read her thoughts, words appeared on the screen.

"I'm called Barricade. I'm a Decepticon, and I'm not going to hurt you, so long as you keep silent. I know your deaf, so don't be so shocked. I'm not stupid. Also, don't ask why I've decided to kidnap you. You wouldn't understand."

The girl merely raised a brow at the fast moving text as the screen went still. What? Was she supposed to answer when she couldn't even move her hands?

"Go to sleep!" Barricade finally finished as the screen went blank, and Emma sighed before relaxing, resting her head against the window. Like she had a choice, so, with that though, Emma fell asleep.

Once asleep, Barricade did a sweep of her vital signs, and grinned. "Ratchet the Hatchet missed some power that shouldn't be there Emma! Or he didn't want to see it! And I know it's not that shard you stole, because I actually scanned you earlier as well. Oh, those Autobots are fools," he stated softly, chuckling to himself as he drove down the road.

Barricade looked like a retired police car now, and as he drove down the road, he passed another police car, this one a 'in the job' police car, who looked very focused on getting somewhere.

The next morning, at the base, the police car pulled up and called out, "This is the only logical place for you to be Optimus."

With that, the cop car suddenly transformed in a twist of shimmering metal: Prowl had entered the scene, just as Optimus discovered the robbery.

'Only a Transformer could have stolen it,' he thought, going to greet Prowl.

**End Chapter**

A/N- There's Chapter One! Poor Emma! She's been captured, but what is this plan? What is she doing? Why does Barricade want her? He's the only Decepticon on the Earth...isn't he?


	2. Running

A/N- Chapter Two! I feel...I don't know, very pleased with myself, and _very_ thankful to my Beta. Praise whatever higher power for P.A.W.07! (Hugs P.A.W.07, and protects from anything that goes flying)

_"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link' **_(me) **Beginning and End of Chapter**

**Chapter Two- Running**

Emma knew Barricade was scanning her hotel room, like he had every day for the past four days, but she wasn't stupid enough to run during the day. No, that's why she had waited till night had taken the little town, like a thief into the darkness.

Of course, she wasn't so unwise that she didn't have a plan to go with her disappearing act. Unknown to everyone, including her guard at the gates, she had a secondary 'cell phone'. It was the one that had gotten fried by Ratchet, which he replaced. But her pride wouldn't let her call for help … besides she had better plans for this "cell phone. If one could call it a cell phone, anymore.

The Silent Child had, well, revived it.

With an unheard chirp, the once fried cell phone transformed in her hand. A sense of sadness always washed over Emma when she'd look at the small thing. It looked almost identical to the tiny little mech that had been brought to life and destroyed, in a cage, at the Hoover dam. Yet, the sadness would always quickly pass when the little femme would look at her, softer edges gleaming gently in the dull light of the hotel room.

_"Hello Trixie,"_ she signed.

The little transformer hopped a little in her hand in greeting, and Emma gently patted Trixie's head. The small being rubbed against the hand affectionately, Trixie knew what was going on. Her creator had a mission for her and she would do anything to please her creator. So, with one last warm purr, the femme was off, scuttling around the room as if trying to dodge invisible cracks. Yet, Emma knew better, Trixie was setting up a collection of tiny devices, which would jam Barricade's sensors.

It only took a collection of few short minutes before it was done. The small femme clicked her little claws as a sign that she was complete, a look of forlorn on her small metallic features.

Emma chuckled, she could feel the vibration in her throat, and she knew what the little being was thinking. Trixie had been brought to life in this place, and, therefore, knew nothing but this place. She thought Emma was going to leave her here.

"_Don't worry little one,"_ Emma signed, _"I'm not leaving you here."_

Trixie clung to Emma's neck as Emma ran for it, the girl's sneakers grinding noiselessly against asphalt as she snuck out the back of the hotel, dashing across the empty lot. The girl brought up her speed at the end of the dash and she was up and almost over the fence. Yet, it was not a smooth landing like the girl had hoped. The bag, which had been over her shoulder, suddenly shifted its weight, making Emma fall with a thud into the prickly grass and gravel below. The girl didn't even take time to hiss in pain, as her eyes jumped over in the direction where Barricade was sitting, just beyond the wall.

Suddenly, headlights came to life, and the Silent One was about to curse herself. She was going to get caught … luckily; it was just a delivery truck. The girl's her heart stopped its rapid scampering and she sat up, a mixture of gravel and blood falling to the ground.

'Great, they'll think I've gone and killed someone,' thought Emma to herself as she rose to her feet, brushing off gravel and looking at her skinned knees.

Allie merely chuckled, and then Emma was off again, running in the direction of the nearest bus stop. Silently, she prayed that Barricade wouldn't notice that she was missing for another hour or two.

… Fate is a cruel mistress indeed.

_'He just noticed his scanners are jammed, and now...he just cursed,'_ Allie commented with a tint of amusement, glad to be able to speaking to Emma once again. Nighttime chats had been cut down because of this predicament, and had, in fact, made Emma annoyed. Her only companion during this time had been Trixie..

_'You could have told Ironhide,'_ Allie commented.

'No, I couldn't have,' she responded, handing the note she had written at the hotel to the ticket distributer.

He read it and printed out the ticket, then spoke slowly, moving his lips so Emma could easily read what he was speaking, _"45 dollars, please."_

Without a second thought, Emma passed the bills over, and took the ticket with a quick "thank you". Once out of sight of the street, she read the ticket.

'A bus for Tree Mine at 9:45 pm, which is in 15 minutes, and then transfer at Tree Mine for a bus to Serenity at noon tomorrow,' she thought, hiding in the bathroom from the street.

_'Why travel so far from Tranquility?'_ Allie asked.

'You said, go far, and I refuse to go farther than Serenity,' the child answered, sliding to the floor while trying to ignore the wet tiles, shaking. She was kind of missing that warm hotel room Barricade had put her in just about now.

_'I'm sorry Emma. If that shard hadn't survived, you wouldn't have to do this. But it did, so it must. My 'body' can't remain in the hands of Transformers, or humans,' _Allie commented.

A still moment dragged over the bathroom for a moment, the only sound being Emma's breathing and a dripping sink, but Emma didn't know that. All she knew was the cold stillness that quickly took over.

'_Where is Serenity?'_ came Allie as she tried to strive off the feeling.

'Serenity is a place where I can hide the shard, where everyone will forget about it. Everyone,' Emma answered in her head, holding her head in her hands.

The night passed with a creeping ease and a new surprise.

Now, Emma might have been too far from the Autobots to hear them, to know that another had joined their ranks, but Allie was now keeping her informed.

_'Oh, and Ironhide knows you are missing. He realized it when you didn't text him on your birthday, because he would've traced it. He isn't saying anything though. He thinks you want to be alone. Which you don't, but hey,'_ Allie finished up.

Looking at the time, she saw it was 9:40. The girl was to her feet quickly and boarding the bus before the sink could drip, again. Not a moment to soon, in fact, just as soon as the girl's shoe stepped into the bus's door, a police car passed which, said, on one side, 'To Punish and Enslave' … though no one but her would have noticed.

Yet, despite the cat and mouse game going on, neither noticed the three other vehicles sitting away from the bus. One was a hot pink Firebird motorcycle, the other a chrome truck, and a red car with blue flames.

Slowly, the bus pulled away and a person in a black motorcycle outfit suddenly materialized on the bike. With that, all three vehicles followed the bus in a timely fashion.

Else where, the police car could only growl in frustration on having lost the girl, and decided to follow the only road out of town.

The girl sighed on the bus as she ducked a little lower into her seat. Even though she was running, she was being chased. Oh well, at least Allie had warned her when Barricade took the road.

… Yet, Allie had silently omitted that three femmes had also taken up the chase.

After all, Allie didn't think those three femmes would cause too much trouble.

**End Chapter**

A/N- Did I make it really easy about who they were? If I did, please don't point it out too much.

BadLuck92- _See, see, I updated! And no, she didn't get hurt...just sick._

Jen- _Nothing serious bad...I think._

Lone Wolf- _You'll have to read to find out._

Elite One- _Emma is calm out of necessity. It's more of a 'what can I do about it?' calm._

Soaringpheonix86- _Ah, nice long review! How lovely! Thank you! (Smiles) Of course, you must read to get most of your answers._

Mistress Bumblebee- _Thank you._

hermione- _I tried to update soon, but I got a little writer's block._

Moonlight Eagle- _Why thank you! Sorry, got writer's block._

Alc Fluteo- _Yes! Transformers 2! (squeals happily) All right, yeah, to answer your P.S., you must wait and read._

Fk306 animelover- _I tried to update quickly. Sorry for the wait._

'HURRICANE'Hannah- _Yes, but that's what adds to the mystery of it all._


	3. Throwing Up

A/N- Life is good to me right now. Here's Chapter Three!

_"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link' **_(me) **Beginning and End of Chapter**

**Chapter Three- Throwing Up**

Emma had made it onto her noon bus, but barely.

After getting off of her first bus, Emma had taken a shower in the bus terminal, as it had showers, and then threw up. Let's just say her morning could have gone better.

Feeling her forehead, Emma had a feeling she was getting sick. The girl sighed and flopped down between the toilet and the stall wall, burying her head in her knees.

Trixie, who had been hidden inside Emma's jacket, knew something was wrong immediately, and rubbed her head against Emma's collarbone to show her worry.

The girl merely patted the moving lump and swallowed, tasting the bile in her mouth. She had better mornings.

Sadly, the girl's morning did not recover. Emma spent most of her time over a toilet seat, throwing up the contents of her stomach until she was merely dry heaving, nothing left in her suffering stomach. And so she sat there, body hunched over the toilet, feeling hot and filthy. Part of her was wondering if this was a sign of how bad things were to come. Only then did her mind seem fit to remind her that now wasn't the time to wallow in self-pity. She had a schedule to keep.

With that thought in mind, Emma was finally able to stand and get out to the bus before it left.

Emma rubbed her stomach absent-mindedly as she put a palm to her hot forehead.

The girl sighed; she was still hot. So, despite her better judgment, Emma put down her guard and placed her forehead on the cool glass of the window she was sitting by, feeling every bump the bus hit. She had just closed her eyes when she was forced to jump a little; someone touch her arm. Looking up, Emma saw a woman who was wearing light gray pants, a white blouse, was femininely muscular, blue eyed, and sporting ... chrome hair?

Blinking, the woman signed, _"Sorry. Didn't know. I'm Kim. Mind if I join you?"_

Emma stared at the woman, trying not to act too nervous. How did she know to sign instead of speaking like everyone else? It wasn't like Emma wore an "I am deaf" sign on her back. Yet, despite the slight suspicion that was dwelling in her empty gut, Emma motioned to the seat next to her; Trixie merely burrowed deeper into Emma's jacket, voicing her own distress.

_"What's your name?"_ Kim inquired.

_"Em. People sometimes call me Em,"_ Emma responded. Kim merely smiled, leaning back.

After a few moments of sitting in absolute silence, Emma had gotten sick of watching cornfields pass by, and was slightly upset with herself for not bringing at least a book to entertain herself. The girl sighed, feeling the rumble in her throat.

'Oh well, only one more thing to do.' Emma thought as she closed her eyes.

Kim watched as Emma drifted off, hair falling over his face as she welcomed unconsciousness. The chrome haired female sighed and peaked her head over the top of the seats, catching the eye of another woman. Quickly she whispered, "She doesn't trust me Elita!"

"It's Ariel," came the woman softly, "and I know that. You're the only one who downloaded sign language though, and we need to protect her, like we protected Her all those years ago." Ariel whispered, her red hair with blue tips casting a shadow over her blue demanding eyes as she observed the other passengers to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation.

"I think road trips are fun!" squealed a younger one with hot pink hair, looking over at Ariel and then back at 'Kim' with this grin on her face that just screamed "perky".

"Arcee, shut it!" Kim snapped, and Elita looked up with a scrutinizing look.

Kim's dipped her head in shame, knowing what Elita was thinking, "Sorry, but she's trying to sleep and Arcee might wake her."

"Of course she's tired, she's sick, meaning we kind-of failed," Elita murmured, "besides, she's deaf and can't hear a word we're saying.".

"We didn't fail," Kim snapped, "We're here to protect her from Barricade, not some stupid human cold, anyway."

"Calm down Chromia. You'll see your beloved soon," Arcee teased, and Chromia glared violently at the teenager.

The hot-pink haired girl immediately hid behind her leader and Elita rolled her eyes. And here she thought soldiers instead of schoolgirls surrounded her.

"Stop arguing," Elita stated, and Allie listened with amusement, sending the conversation to Emma, who was laughing within her mind.

"So, who are they Allie?" Emma asked her, looking at the apparition that had resided in her mind since she was 12 years old.

"Elita One, Chromia, and Arcee. They are three femmes who helped me get off Cybertron the first time. Few of many, actually. Remember, I told you the story. Elita and Chromia are bonded to Optimus and Ironhide, respectively," Allie explained.

Of course, be it little known to Emma, Trixie had taken it upon herself to "guard" her creator while she rested. In doing so, the little femme couldn't help, but try to crawl out of Emma's jacket. She had sensed other transformers.

That woke Emma up in a hurry and she quickly wrapped her fingers around the squirming being, trying to hide her, but it was already too late. 'Kim' had already seen her, and was staring, her mouth slightly opened.

_"Trixie! How could you?"_ Emma asked the phone and the screen came up.

"They are Transformers!" the screen read. The Silent One couldn't help but sigh, holding Trixie close. So much for incognito.

Looking at them, a look of guilt on her face; Emma signed, _"Hello Chromia."_

''Kim' sighed, and turned to the other two. "She knows and, from what I can tell, she's limited in All Spark life. Furthermore, that little thing she is holding is called Trixie. It's her's," Chromia stated and the bus pulled to stop..

Chromia motioned a little and the quartet got off, into the small town of Serenity. Yet, to someone with a careful eye, there was also a truck, with the motorbike in the back, and a car, which got off at that stop, pulling into the parking lot.

And there, the four figures stood, just staring at each other and it seemed that neither the girl nor the small group were going to make the first move. Sadly, for Emma, she saw a bathroom; her stomach gave a mighty complaint and Emma rushed in, heaving into the closest toilet. Only, it was a dry heave; she felt no relief. So, once done, Emma curled up against the stall door, shaking and crying.

Outside, Chromia decided to go in after her. It didn't take her long to figure out what stall Emma was in, so she reached under the stall door, pulling the girl out. Emma merely blinked in surprise as Chromia signed,_ "Somehow, we can touch things. They can't touch us, but we can touch them."_

Chromia then pulled her up, dragging Emma out of the bathroom. It didn't take the hologram long though before she gently threw Emma into the cab of the chrome truck, the door shutting of it's own accord. Emma was only allowed a growl of disapproval, which she could only feel, when the vehicle shifted into drive. Once that happened, Emma immediately tried to get out, making Chromia pulled over.

_"What is it?"_ Chromia's hologram signed as it suddenly reappeared in the driver's seat.

_"I have to bury it, I have to,"_ Emma pleaded, her hands shaking as she signed.

Chromia sighed. Really, who was she to deny the Allspark, and with that the door opened allowing Emma to bolt, bag in hand. Allie, in Emma's head, shook her own. She knew why Emma was afraid and why Emma felt like she had to keep running. But who was she to stop her … she was just a voice in her head after all and only crazy people listen to those.

Emma was panting and sweating heavily when she finally came to a stop, her legs collapsing under her while knees ground into the earth as she collapsed onto them. The girl stared up at the sky for a moment, hot sweat pooling down her neck. She had to hide it … she had to.

Finding a rocky spot, Emma viciously ripped the necklace from her neck, cutting the skin around the neck and allowing salty sweat into the wound. The girl ignored it as she dug into the ground with her bare fingers. Then, without even a final glance, she buried the shard under dirt & rock. She might have said a prayer to what remained of Allie's body, but Trixie suddenly tightened on her shoulder causing her to glance behind herself only to see a motorcycle racing after her.

Once again, Emma took off running, not caring if she would ever stop. Yet, she did stop; quite painfully too when she was hit by a police car.

Emma only had time to look around in a daze once she hit the ground, before she threw up, painfully.

The girl slowly got up, spittle dropping from the side of her mouth as she stared at the black bumper before her. She could only swallow as the headlight to the vehicle started to crawl outward, in threatening spikes toward her. Yet, the things never got any closer when a chrome truck slammed into the police car … many times. Each time she backed up, and slammed into the police car sending little pieces of metal everywhere until the truck eventually ran him over.

Emma couldn't help but try to pull away, falling in her haste to get away from them, crying. To add to her current distress, Emma felt ill; her head was pounding and she wasn't sure what to do anymore. But, as fate would have it, Emma felt the shard being pressed into her hand, and she looked up only to see Chromia gently pushing it into her hand.

Emma's eyes widened with a realization in that very moment: she had failed, she had lost, and she was going back. Chromia then transformed, still for a moment as she waited for the depressed human to enter of her own accord; when she did not, one of the other femmes put her in the cab.

Emma just laid there, Chromia cruising down the road, not moving as she stared at the shard; Allie soothing her all the while. Neither noticed the small blue sparks that jumped around Emma's still form, though Trixie did.

Despite all the depression that seemed to be hanging in Chromia's cab like a fog, someone was happy. Trixie loved these sparks, they were warm and helped to ease any pains she was feeling at the time. The little femme couldn't help but wiggle about, slowly rousing her creator.

Emma took one last look at the object and then closed her hand around the shard; choosing to direct her attention to the perky little youngling which she held close, burying her head into the seats a little as she cried.

Allie sighed at this, and ran a diagnostics check. From the results, it seemed that Emma had caught some flu from exhaustion, and the fact she did have an alien force in her body. In fact, that was probably why she was sick, but the stress was the main factor.

_**"Autobots, we have located Emma Witwicky and are returning her to the base,"**_ Elita One called over the Com link, and Emma merely whimpered softly.

It would take another five days to bring her back, including side trips for Emma's vomiting and other needs, but the lengthened time bothered her little. Truthfully, going back had been the last thing Emma wanted to do right now … it wasn't that she didn't miss Ironhide, it was because of the shard in her hand.

The young girl grasped it tightly trying to make sure no one recognized the shard once she got in the base, but she had her doubts. Everyone was sure to be looking at her with the way she was shaking. But, at least she wasn't entirely without some type of hope. Trixie had gone back to curling up against Emma's chest, listening to her 'spark beat' as Trixie called it. So, as of the moment, Emma was gently petting the littlest femme, soothing away more her own pains then the little femme's.

The tires suddenly came to a halt and Chromia opened her door, causing Emma to shrink away from the angry looking Ironhide whose bulking form had just leaned down to glance inside the cab. With a sigh, Emma slipped out and let out an involuntary flinch escape her when Sam suddenly pulled her into a huge hug, tense all over.

Sam quickly let her go, confusion written on his face as Emma drifted away, toward the wall, pulling away until she collided with the wall, sliding down. With that, Emma just curled up on the floor, and turned away from them, guilt burning through her body worse then the disease.

Ironhide tried not to growl, but Sam stared.

"Emma's never walked away from me before," he whispered, eyes wide.

**End Chapter**

A/N- There's Chapter Three! (Giggles) She's in big trouble, but that's for Chapter Four!

Mistress Bumblebee- _Well, there's Elita One/Optimus Prime, Ironhide/Chromia, and Sam/Mikaela (though teenaged, so eh). Other then that, I'm not sure. I'm talking it over with my beta._

Alc Fluteo- _Don't you like how I prove you wrong? Wow, I thought I had been unimaginative. I'm so glad I was able to trick someone! Since I made up how their 'new' forms would look based off cars I've seen that I liked, or Arcee's original design for Transformers the 2007 movie._

Elita One- _Not anymore. Oh, boy, Big Trouble._

Jen- _Very interesting, true?_

Fk306 animelover- _(giggles) I love it!_

A/N- If I missed anyone, I send my apologies, but I want to get this up! So...here it is! Chapter Three!


	4. Big Trouble

A/N- Chapter Four...ah...that took awhile.

_"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link' **_(me) **Beginning and End of Chapter**

**Chapter Four- Big Trouble**

"She's not getting out of trouble that easily," Ironhide growled out, and was about to walk over when Chromia stopped him.

The three femmes had transformed, to the shock of the mechs.

"Ironhide, she was shaking and feverish the entire way here. She's not any better now. She needs a doctor," Chromia stated with an icy glare, trying to ignore the way Ironhide was looking over her: his Spark Mate.

"Chromia?" he questioned, but behind the name was the question as to why she was here.

"We were called to Earth ... not by your signal Optimus," added the femme as she caught Prime's happy look, "but by the steady call of the All- AIII!" Elita started to explain, elbowing the other femme harshly for almost giving them away. Yet, the punishment she had for the other was quickly interrupted when she heard something jam her sensors, and she growled glaring at Ratchet. The medic threw her an icy glare as well, catching onto her game before it had even began; and then he started to scan Emma.

_**"Leave her alone! Stop scanning her! Creator needs help, not scans, so leave her alone!"**_ Trixie screamed at him, her small form pulling itself out of Emma's jacket so she properly curse at them. The human girl tightened, thinking no one had noticed the small phone, and gently pushed her down.

Too little, too late; all the mechs had seen the small creation and were now flabbergasted. The girl just looked up at them innocently, before she realized that all of their attention was on her coat pocket. For once in her life, she was glad she couldn't speak … she had no idea what to say.

"That's Trixie. Emma brought her to life. You guys missed something big in little Emma there. Unfortunately, Barricade noticed what you could not. In fact, he was after her," Elita stated, in a nonchalant kind of way, not really in the mood to explain.

Quickly, Arcee piped in as well, "and Chromia ran him over."

"But he's not gone. Once he realizes Emma is this way, he'll be back. After all, who wouldn't want the Little Spark?" Elita finished, giving Arcee a look. There was no point in getting the mech's too hopeful of Barricade's death if he really wasn't dead.

"There's no logical way the All Spark could be in a _human_ child," Prowl argued, his wings twitching in irritation as Chromia gave him the look that said she was tempted to level a gun at his head.

"Tell that to Emma, and the All Spark, or to Trixie; who is obviously a child of Emma's," proclaimed Chromia as she took a threatening step forward, "And just because you haven't thought of it, doesn't mean it's illogical!"

In her annoyance, and the need for them to shut up since they were annoying Trixie, she threw a piece of metal at the group before looking away again.

Trixie, of course, came back out at this time, and began screeching at them as well; her fury fueled by that of the femmes. Emma merely shook her head and pulled the little one back to her chest.

_"Listen to the Spark Beat,"_ she signed slowly, eyes closed, and ears deaf to the fact that Prowl and Chromia were still arguing.

Allie shifted in the back of Emma's mind and watched, acting like any good mother. She was always watching over them.

Sam, during this time, was staring over at his sister, his baby sister. She had rejected him. With a mental flinch, he realized that he had been doing the same thing, but on a different level.

He had abandoned her before all this, and now she just pulled away because he was sure she felt guilty about running away. That was usually why she pushed people away, and curled up like that.

The teenager walked over, only to jump back as a loud clang filled the room from Chromia and Prowl's general area. This caught Bumblebee's attention, whom had been watching the exchange between the bickering mech's with interest. It was then, while looking at the siblings, 'Bee noticed that Emma held the shard to the Allspark. It was hanging from a necklace chain, and she staring down at it, looking lost.

Trixie just clung to her, held to her Creator's chest with one hand. The small femme clicked softly as Emma leaned back, crying silently. Her shivering quickly caused Sam to back up again, his guilt grabbing at his chest.

"What's wrong Sam?" Bumblebee asked, kneeling down next to Sam, noticing his charge's distress.

"Emma never cries ... I've never seen her cry before ... not like that," Sam stated, and that caused everyone to look over while Ironhide sighed, transforming.

"But I know someone who has. I'll be back, but it might take awhile. Just...I highly suggest not touching her," Ironhide growled out, and drove off, while Prowl went back to arguing about it with Chromia.

After awhile, the chrome colored femme backed off, and turned her back on the police car, stalking out and transforming.

"Look, we just went out and got her. We just did what _She_ told us to do!" Arcee pointed angrily at Prowl, yet the younger femme's sting quickly died when Elita gave her a look.

"Whoops?" she stated, and side stepped the angered tactician, hiding behind Elita.

Elita merely sighed and shook her head. Yes, the young femme needed to learn to _shut her mouth_, but what was said was said; nothing that could be done for it now. The older femme turned towards the mechs, head propped up high as she spoke.

It was high time someone ended this childish yelling match and it seemed the only one that could do that was her, "You see, the All Spark contacted us and that was the signal we received: to find Emma. It was a personal obligation, to do what was asked of us since the All Spark was able to connect with us: the femmes. I don't know how many 'Con femmes are coming, but the three of us came, because we felt it was right. No … it was right."

None of the mechs interrupted. It was one thing that they all remember about femmes; they always heard the All Spark. They also knew of the location before anyone else, and hid that fact well.

The pink femme nodded in agreement, _**"Yes, the All Spark told us Emma needed help. It was even was able to send us direct coordinates."**_

Then the conversation took towards the more private side, leaving the humans, though only could hear them, out of the conversation as the Autobots started to converse over their communication links. Not that any of the humans complained. They all had their own thoughts to worry about at the moment.

By the time night had fallen though, Ironhide was still gone from the base, Chromia was still pissed off at Prowl, Ratchet found that Trixie wanted to get into his circuits in order to rip them out, and the leaders were just trying to make sure no one actually died.

Yet, such childish disputes were for the older mechs, Arcee and Bumblebee was merely trying to keep Sam calm. Unfortunately, Arcee didn't really know what to do in that department, while Emma ... she was just away from people, playing over her thoughts.

Or perhaps it had something to do with a certain cell phone …

Trixie seemed to be keeping everyone at bay, either by screeching, or threatening like she had done to poor Ratchet. Yet, despite her guard dog outlook, she never left Emma's chest. Not because she didn't want too, but because she was held there with a gentle hand and that she was loyal to the one who gave her life. She loved the one who gave her life, and was fiercely protective of her. No one was touching her Creator.

It was around nine p.m. when Ironhide finally returned. A familiar figure quickly hopped out, though Emma didn't see him. Her gaze was intent on her creation.

Captain Lennox was already heading over to the teenage girl, and warily avoiding Trixie. They knew all too well that the little 'cell phone', from the conversation Will had had with Ironhide, was a little protective ... to put it mildly.

Slowly, Will rested one hand on her shoulder Emma's head jerked up, eyes open, and she tried to pull away. Yet, despite her insistence, Lennox didn't allow her to pull away. He merely pulled her right back while signing, _"Why did you run?"_

Emma stared at his hand as he slowly repeated it, even though every time he did, she tried to move away. He wouldn't give up though. He merely tried again, pulling her back. It wasn't terribly gentle, but it was enough to keep her paying attention to him.

Lennox, seeing a distant look in her eyes, rested a hand on her forehead, and cursed softly. This merely caused Emma to glare at him. She may not have heard the words, but she could read his lips.

"Well, rest is what she needs, and _then_ we question her. Doing it now will probably piss off this little guy," Lennox stated, making a motion towards the GL phone.

"Femme. Girl. Female," Trixie corrected. Her voice held barely a hint of feminine quality to it.

"Guy, general term," Lennox answered, and he collected Emma in his arms, bag falling to her lap due to the sudden motion. The teen merely wrapped a tight fist around the shard.

It had taken the military man a little bit convincing and he finally got her to sleep in one of the base's beds, but not to let go of the shard. Then, with a wear worthy sigh, the man made she was tucked in and left her for the night. Hoping her dreams were far more comforting than the real world … because the real world promised to be anything but kind tomorrow.

Later that night, or early the next morning, she awoke in the storage room. The girl hugged her form, noting her flannel nightgown. It was a taxing garment in the middle of a summer night, but in a freezing storage room, it was preferred. The girl shifted her feet off the side of the bed and started to pet Trixie. It was then that she started to talk with Allie, as well as the smallest femme.

After a few moments of tiring discussion, the conversation wasn't turning out well. The Silent One leaned forward, placing her hands over her ears, wishing to escape everything. Finally, she decided that that wasn't going to work, and rose to her feet, Trixie clamoring to her shoulder. A late night walk would sooth her troubled mind.

The girl's feet echoed softly against the metal plating that dared to be called a floor. Yet, Emma suddenly stopped, her body shaking violently for a moment along with a small spasm of pain.

It didn't take her long to figure out why the reaction was happening as she watched one of the jolts dance towards a closed door, dying as soon as it ran into it. Emma trembled. She had forgotten that Jazz was in the room next door with his life slowly slipping away. He was in a coma, which was caused by the shock of almost dying and then having half of his systems replaced with new parts. His body was unable to adapt and Ratchet, unfortunately, couldn't get him out of it. Everyone had silently accepted that he was as good as dead.

And Emma hated feeling him slip away.

Not because it hurt her, because it did, but it was more the mental anguish that came with it. Yet, the pain that shook her body when she was close to Jazz's door was like nothing she felt before, and she couldn't help but hear his soft cried in every tremor.

Yet, despite his ravenous cries for someone to help him, Allie remained silent. She didn't want to risk the fragile human body on a dangerous task like that. Just pulling Jazz back might kill her, if the amount of energy used didn't. Emma's body would probably not survive the pain despite all that anyway. Emma's body shook again, another small slip, another spasm of pain, and another begging cry from Jazz.

Emma could help; she knew it despite Allie's warnings. A whimper of pain pushed past her lips and Trixie cooed, unheard at her mother. Yet, finally, Allie's whispers became outright shrieks and the girl stopped her hand from touching the door which led to the trapped spirit. The girl sighed and started to walk away. It would be a long sleepless night for Emma, but the day would bring the needed answers.

**End Chapter**

A/N- As you can tell, I changed something a little. I didn't want her to bring the dead back to life, mainly because that is just creepy. I, instead, changed it to Jazz being in a really deep coma. Can anyone argue? Is Jazz dead? By popular demand, Jazz will live, since I follow through with my promises. As honor bound as I am...some what. Which is why I don't promise regular updates. Oh, and sorry about anyone I missed down there.

Alc Fluteo- _Feeling sorry for Emma was my intention. I've succeeded! _

Elita One- _No, they are not. Running away was a bad idea._

Fk360animeluver- _I'll try to update soon._

Mistress Bumblebee- _I glad you love it. I aim to please._

Jen- _Of course Ironhide is going to be mad. He's Ironhide._

hermione- _Darling, I aim to please._

MidnightEmerge- _Of course he's ashamed of himself! Otherwise, he'd be a bad big brother._


	5. Dangerous Games

A/N- Oh, Chapter Five. Everyone, give a huge round of applause to my Beta. Without my Beta, there would be no Chapter Five (or story for that matter).

_"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link' **_(me) **Beginning and End of Chapter**

**Chapter Five- Dangerous Games**

In the room next to Jazz, Emma sat on a large-metal box, the back of her feet tapping slightly against the surface, creating a sound which was unknown to her. There was a cold creeping up her body, creating goose bumps, but it didn't register in her mind. She was merely staring at the wall before her as if it were an opposing force, an opposition. The girl took a deep breath, feeling electricity jump in her hair. In a flash she was alight with blue sparks which seemed to echo through her body, lighting up her eyes like a dying star.

The sparks then jumped from her body with a ravenous thirst, slamming into the wall. … The wall always won. The young girl stared at the wall with a pout, for a moment, before letting out a weak sigh, curling up on top of the box like a cat; she knew what was coming.

Without even the slightest of warnings, a sharp spasm of pain ran through her body as Jazz let out another mental wail for help, but she stayed. She felt like she was dying inside. She could hear him wailing, crying, and pleading, yet she did nothing. With an unheard whimper, her eyes slid closed, and she hid in her own little world of silence.

A soft clap of footsteps echoed over the sleepy base like a cry of a spirit in the night. The man stopped for a moment, and turned to the sound of a small whimper which had been revealed onto him. Captain Lennox sighed softly as he spotted the creator of the noise; he had been looking for her since he woke at revelry. He watched her for a moment, before backing out because of Trixie's threatening hiss.

Yet, like many things in life, they return to you in one form or the other, and that was exactly what the captain did. Only this time he was wise enough to bring reinforcements; Sam was the last to enter.

"Why did she come here?" Optimus inquired.

Lennox shrugged a little, but that did not mean the question did not go unanswered; Trixie was quick to answer, _**"Follow feet." **_

It didn't make sense to anyone, but it wasn't like they needed to wait for an answer anyway; Emma had just sat up to stare at them, blue sparks flickering through her eyes. Slowly, she signed out, with her spare hand, _"Good morning."_

Sam got angry at her negligence and began to shout, "Good morning? We thought you had run out on us again! How could you leave like that? I was..."

His shouting died though, as he realized that she wasn't reacting, just waiting.

The fact was, he hadn't been worried ... not until recently that is; a week ago, in fact. Sam care so much, actually, that he hadn't told his parents when Emma had ran away; they would have sent out the police. So, for a moment more, the teenager stared at her and then backed off, looking angrily at the floor. He had no idea how to deal with this whole situation … he needed to think.

In Sam's disregard, Lennox had gotten up and sat next to Emma. For a moment he sat there, and then he gently turned her around to face him in order to sign, _"Want to talk about it?"_

Emma smiled weakly at him, and she opened her hand again, showing the shard.

_"She just wants Her children to stop fighting over something useless...to protect them, the only a Mother can. Can you blame Her? I just got caught in the cross fire. Don't say that part though. It's bad enough that you know,"_ she answered, and Lennox recited it after her hand dropped, the shard dull in her hand.

So, while the others digested the solemn news, Trixie purred, wrapping her arms around the neck of her Creator while she babbled in her native language. Lennox could only shake his head, running his hand through his hair. He really didn't want to ask the next question.

_"How did Barricade get you?"_

Emma quickly let out a soft snort of laughter and shook her head lightly as she started to explain what happened, skipping over nothing. It didn't take her long to finish the tale though, and she once again turned away to lie back against the wall. She was staring straight ahead ... until another silent plea for help caused her to grip her head, shaking it in a prayer for Jazz's begging to end.

Yet, it seemed Jazz would not be silenced, and Emma let out a cry of pain, her fingers tightening against her scalp. She just wanted to help! Why couldn't anyone see it? It was so _obvious_!

Closing her eyes, she shook; so badly, in fact, that soon she had slipped off her perch, landing roughly on the floor. Ignoring the pain in her hands, Emma rushed out with tears falling from her eyes. Moving down the hall, she slid into a room, shutting the door and retreating as far as she could into the room.

From the looks of it, it was another storage room. With the grace and the mindset of a mouse, the silent child ran toward wooden crate, moved inside it. Once inside she curled up there among the army issued blankets. There, she snuggled among the blankets, hiding herself as Trixie burrowed with her into the sheets; she felt exhausted. Slowly, Emma allowed her eye lids to fall down and she fell asleep, Trixie chirping happily as some blue sparks jumped around the blankets while Emma slept.

So, while sleeping beauty slumbered, the residents of the base looked for her. Oddly, no one thought to look in a storage room. So the hours passed smoothly until Emma slowly woke up, deciding it was time to get out of her hiding place.

Now, due to her grogginess of just waking, Emma hadn't realized that she stumbled somewhere she didn't belong, even though Allie was shrieking at her back away and not to enter Jazz's room. Her grogginess quickly evaporated as she nearly threw up from the pain. Luckily, she didn't have enough in her stomach to do so.

Trixie let out small shrieks of warning before leaping off and rushing off to get someone, like a metallic spider. _This was bad_!

Emma ignored it all though as she stared up at the still metallic form on the berth. It was high time she faced his silent screams. So, despite the whispers of Allie to stop, Emma climbed up so she could get close to the spark. She stood there a moment over Jazz's body, her form shivering as she reached deep inside the pool of power. Then, thrusting her hands upon his chest, she threw the sparks into Jazz.

A painful spasm went through Emma was from a power surge. In fact, she glowed blue as she slowly fed Jazz, healing his broken form. The sickening sound of rearranging gears and sheet metal filled the room until a soft blue light filled the room which didn't belong to Emma; Jazz's visor had focused on the tiny form against his chest.

With one last burst of energy, the glow died. Luckily for the both of them, Jazz managed to lift his stiff hand to catch the young girl before she fell off the berth. She would have fallen to her death if the hand stopped the fall.

Emma merely trembled there in Jazz's head like a dying bird; her breathing coming is shallow gasps. Inside, Allie screamed in agony, though it was silent to the mech who was slowly sitting up as well as the form of Ironhide whom had stumbled into the room in a panic.

Yet, the tumble nearly came to a face first fall as the Weapon's Specialists stopped short in shock. For a moment he wondered if he should reset his optics … because there was Jazz … alive … and _moving_! Sadly, his celebration was short lived when he saw Emma. With a desperate whine of his engine, he ran over to her with Trixie already sitting on her chest.

"Get Ratchet!" Ironhide ordered, and the little femme ran off.

After that, the base was just a labyrinth of activity, with feet paddling every which way. Emma had been hooked up to monitors, her form look small and fragile like a premature baby clamoring for life.

"She'll live ... right?" Sam asked softly, staring at his sister.

Ratchet looked at him, worried, and shrugged slightly, "I don't know Sam. I've never had a human patient and least of all like this," he answered, and went about monitoring her.

Within Emma's mind, she was sitting in a dark place, looking around. "I told you! I told you not to try it!"

Emma looked up sadly at Allie, and said, "I couldn't let him die Allie! I couldn't! Not when he begged to be saved everyday!"

The Mother smiled, and then pulled Emma into her arms, rocking her back and forth gently her anger quickly forgotten, "Oh, I know. I'm sorry Emma. Just … listen to me next time. I haven't survived as long as I have on luck alone. Now, close your eyes and focus on going back," she whispered, running her fingers through the child's hair.

In the Sick Bay, Emma lay still while Ratchet worked on the newly revived Jazz, who merely stared at Emma cringing ever so often as the Hatchet worked.

"How did she do that Ratch'?" Jazz asked in his usual drawl.

"She's the new All Spark I guess. That's how. Plus, it helped that you weren't dead," Ratchet replied, while Jazz closed his optics, biting back the sickening feeling of having fingers in his chest. The medic quickly stopped and gave the saboteur a worried look, thinking the other was have more than a minimal bit of pain.

"Just need to rest, that's all Ratch'. I'm fine," he mumbled, feeling Ratchet's worry.

**End Chapter Five**

A/N- Reply to reviews...oh, and, no I didn't forget the femmes, they are elsewhere during this. Don't worry, they'll be in the next one!

_Jen_- Poor Emma...She looks like she had been through much. Jazz really needs help from the looks of the situation. Hope that she would be feeling and back to her normal self.

_Hope and Love_- Thank you!

_soaringphoenix86_- (grins) Aren't I just evil?

_BellaCordelia_- Wasn't I nice?


	6. To Be Kind

A/N: Yes, it's Chapter Six. Be amazed. And if it weren't for my Beta, this chapter wouldn't even exist. Go thank her now!

_"Sign Language"_ _'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language"**_ _**'Com Link'**_ (me) **Beginning and End of Chapter**

**Chapter Six- To Be Kind**

Two weeks passed without much sign of life from her beyond the monitors. Not that she had lost the will to live, just to open her eyes. Emma had been staring at her closed eyelids and the calmness they offered, for a little bit now; until she was finally about to slowly open her eyelids, daring to look onto the world. The young girl stared at the ceiling as if waiting for an answer. When it offered her none, she decided to sit up and find the answers herself. Pain shivered down her form when her stiff body finally obeyed its master and sat up. For a moment the girl wonder if it had been worth getting up with how the aches were running though her body, but was pleasantly surprised when Trixie clambered up to her. The phone was none too shy and started chattering at her happily, nuzzling her cheek with her head.

Running her fingers lightly across the youngling's head, she smiled down at her creation. Before she passed into darkness from waking Jazz, a part of Emma had wondered if she'd ever get to see her 'child' ever again. Speaking of children …

A knowing smile spread on Emma's face and she slanted her eyes so she could see whom was behind her. Jazz was watching her. Slowly, the girl cocked her head back, offering him a mocking smile as if to say "I know you're there boy. Now get over here. I'm getting a cramp in my neck!"

The mech stared for a moment in amazement before his optics dimmed. Emma turned back to her purring creation, knowing all too well that the re-animated mech was calling his brothers to tell them she was awake. Her smile faded for a moment as she thought of the grey mech behind her. It was an odd feeling, being connected to him.

It didn't take them long to get there, judging by the vibrations coming from her surroundings. Soon after, Ratchet entered and gave the girl a slight disproving glare as if saying, "I should lock you in the medical bay for the rest of your life for that little stunt of yours."

Emma merely deepened her grin and gave the old mech with some fluttering eyelashes. The medic could only shake his head in defeat before her started looking over her, doing an in-depth scan.

After a few minutes of prodding and cold metallic fingers, the girl slowly grew annoyed with the medic's 'mother hen' act. Luckily for her, she had a voice in the room; Trixie could pick up on her creator's disproval. Almost immediately after, the little monster had clambering onto the medic's prodding fingers and started to shouted curses at him.

Jazz merely sighed when the bickering began, removing himself from his relaxed state against the wall. Soon, he was next the medic who was staring down at the phone as if debating if he should squish her or not.

"Yoh, Hatchet, I think the phone is sayin' it's time to go," said the Second in Command as he threw a grin at the now silence cell phone.

Yet, the comment was quickly regretted as the Hatchet turned his peering gaze at the reanimated mech. The girl was quickly forgotten, and Jazz found himself being practically dragged to a medical berth by the medic who was now cursing about Jazz's 'inability to stay still and heal'. With that said the gray mech then found himself hooked into another machine. Although Emma had passed her exam, Jazz was still under medical supervision; almost dying and all.

Let's just say, the look that covered Ratchet's face, soon made Jazz curse his active nature.

"Optimus! I think you need to see this," Ratchet called over his comlink, a slight tint of worry carrying in his voice despite the fact that he was trying to keep calm for Jazz's sake.

To Jazz, his superior officer, accompanied by Elita One, could not come fast enough. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong indeed if Ratchet wasn't yelling at him. Yet, before Optimus could even get over to his Second's berth, Ratchet grabbed the commander by his side and quietly shared the diagnostics of the test with him. Soon, both mechs were staring at Jazz with an expression he could not name.

"What?" Jazz asked with a slight squeak of worry. Something had to be majorly wrong. Was his spark casing damaged, did he have universal rust, was Emma's fix just temporary, what?

"Jazz…what do you remember about being unconscious?" Ratchet inquired as he and Optimus came closer to the berth, Elita heading over to check on Emma and Trixie.

Emma looked up at the femme, looking confused. Elita just gently pet Emma's head with her finger, being very careful, and Trixie purred up at the older femme. She seemed to have a nicer reaction to the femmes of the group then the mechs.

Jazz scrunched down a little closer to his berth, worry evident before he spoke, "Pain and some voice trying to comfort me, which was quickly followed by an incredible shock that ran through my system. Then, before I knew what I was doing, I stopped her from falling. Something in my spark told me to."

Ratchet looked over at Emma before looking back at Jazz.

"I can't believe it…but the results don't lie," the medic muttered, double checking the results again.

The only type of connection that ever came up like this was with Spark mates. It wasn't always the romantic type, but you knew where the other was, once met, and how they felt. Ironhide just felt protective of Emma because he did…Jazz had some deeper bond that told him what to do with the young girl. It was a very odd thing to see between a human and a Transformer, but not necessarily a bad thing.

Ratchet sighed and looked between the two before disconnecting Jazz and telling him to take a seat at a nearby computer consul. He then walked over to Emma and urged her to get onto his hand; the girl did as she was said. Soon, Emma, Ratchet, and Jazz were all in front of the huge computer, waiting for the medic to tell them of what he found.

"Iz it that bad, Ratch'? Jus' come out with it. I can't take the suspense," said the grey mech as threw nervous glances from Ratchet then Emma.

The medic shook his head at the grey mech's impatience, and then started to type on the consul so both Jazz and Emma could find out at the same time. For a moment there was utter silence between the three viewers. Yet, suddenly, Allie busted out laughing.

'It's not that funny Allie!' Emma stated and sighed softly, while Jazz stared between the human and then the screen.

"Um…I don't know her!" Jazz argued, while Emma was glaring silently at the sometimes unwanted guest in her head.

Emma hunched down slightly, staring at the monitor, before looking over at Jazz. He moved without thinking, holding his hand out and the girl stepped onto his awaiting hand. Once settled, Emma then preceded by sitting cross-legged there, Trixie sitting up on her head, her tiny limbs clutching loosely to the human girl's hair.

**"Is he my daddy now?"** Trixie asked, earning a gruff laugh from Ratchet, though no reaction from Emma.

She only "heard" Cybertronian until Allie translated it over so Emma could understand what was being said. Since the head-invader was still finding this too hilarious for words, Emma had no idea what the little femme said. She shifted slightly, relaxing in Jazz's hand before signing up at him, _"What's going on?"_

Jazz looked uncertain for a moment, his processors working overtime to understand what she just said. Slowly, he raised his own hand and signed back, _"Trixie said something weird. No biggy."_

Emma raised a brow in uncertainty and turned her attention to her creation. Quickly, she gave her baby a firm look before signing out something to Trixie. Jazz barely was able to catch on to what had been said.

Trixie let out a chirping laugh at her creator's 'words', and Emma couldn't help but cuddle her little creation.

Meanwhile, in Emma's mind, Allie had calmed down and started whispering truths to the girl. Ratchet was still chuckling at the whole daddy dilemma when, suddenly, one of his scans picked up an oddity in the room. The medic's smile disappeared as he turned his head to the female in Jazz's hand; Emma's heart rate had just increased.

Jazz was also looking down, still waiting for a reply, when Emma quietly gasped. The girl barely had time to grab at her chest before a small explosion of sparks came out of her body, causing her to light up like a Christmas tree. Yet, just as quickly as the attack came, it was done, the small girl falling limp into Jazz's hand like a rag doll.

Yet, it seemed Emma wasn't alone in the spark's effects. The sparks quickly danced through Trixie and went up Jazz's arm like a body-less rattle-snake. Jazz could merely stand there, his systems now buzzing with all the extra electricity, like shocked child who was uncertain as of what to do. During this time, Ratchet gently came forward and collected the small girl up, patting Jazz on the shoulder as he stepped away.

It didn't take long for the medic to start to scan her again. Letting out a soft breathe of relief, Ratchet looked up at the others.

"She's fine…she was just discharging some excess energy. She'll do that for awhile before she gets balanced again. In the meantime…she stays in the base. No adventures or outside excursions until the discharges are over. We don't need a Decepticon catching wind of that in an open area. Really, the last thing we need is that," Ratchet stated, and Optimus nodded in agreement.

Slowly sitting up, and putting a hand on her head in a dizzy manner, Emma looked between the two with a mixture of confusion on her face. Yet, his confusion was quickly replaced by an annoyed look. Ratchet gave her a confused look in return, uncertain. Luckily, Jazz caught on and quickly scooped her out of Ratchet's hands with Trixie.

But, as she was moved from one perch to another, the young girl couldn't help but feel something shift under her shirt. Reached up, Emma touched her Allspark necklace before following it down to feel the shard that was melted into the chain. A look of confusion covered her face as she started to pull it up to stare at it. With careful ease, she turned it over, feeling Allie's confusion as well.

It was smaller. The girl didn't know if she should be glad that no one else had noticed this yet or not.

Feeling her confusion drip through their connection, Jazz couldn't help but look down. Leisurely, he held his hand up and signed, _"What's wrong?"_

Unsure of what to say, Emma shrugged slightly, turning it around in the air. It was actually smaller…she could tell. Even Allie felt that it was smaller. Not knowing what to do about the situation, Emma merely shrugged it off before putting it back under her shirt, curling up in Jazz's hand.

"All right, back to your respective beds. Now!" Ratchet ordered, taking Emma and putting her onto her medbay bed before shooing Jazz over to his.

"I'm not releasing you two till I'm satisfied!" he stated.

Jazz gave him a kicked puppy look to the medic. Jazz hated being in the medbay. It was the worst possible torture in the world. Yet, it probably wasn't as nasty as the look on Ratchet face as he slowly leaned over the shorter mech.

"Go. To. Sleep," Ratchet stated, glaring slightly.

Emma merely grinned at her bond's whiny nature before curling up into her blankets like a cat, for that was how she always slept. She was tired, exhausted really, so she'd worry about shirking necklaces later.

**End Chapter**

_Jen_- Yes…it would be nice to have Emma normal.

_Bella Cordilia_- Yes…hopefully she hasn't.

_Hope and Love_- Oh, thank you!


	7. Run Away

A/N- Onto Chapter Seven

Key: _"Sign Language"_ _'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language"**_ _**'Com Link'**_ (me) **Beginning and End of Chapter**

**Chapter Seven – Run Away**

Emma had spent the last few days trapped in the med-bay, with Jazz, and both had had enough. What the pair was doing was the most dangerous thing to do with Ratchet around, and she giggled like a mischievous child. Of course, despite the chance of bodily harm by the Harpie, the pair were acting like two bad children who were misbehaving to just annoy someone.

Well, at least they were hoping not to get caught, Emma merely balancing in Jazz's hand while he slipped down the hallway. They were being cautious, so cautious that they brought Trixie with them so she couldn't tell anyone. They didn't need a snitch.

Why they were sneaking out could be asked, and the answer would simply be that Emma hadn't had any "outbreaks" for the past day, so they were sneaking out. They wanted to get a taste of the real world. It was easy to say that they were both being very bad children, especially for a second-in-command.

As they came to the back exit of the base, Jazz looked around in a suspicious manner. They had to be very careful now, for if they weren't, they would be in huge trouble. Once outside the door, Jazz transformed in almost near silence and opened up his passenger door for his passenger. Looking around one more time in disbelief, the 'mother and child' got in.

With a click that Emma didn't hear, the door shut. Quickly, he buckled her in, and they were off, speeding away while Jazz let out a half-crazed laugh. He was more enjoying the thrill of getting _out_ of the base and running away with Emma just made it more interesting. The more the merrier after all.

As they drove along, through the streets, he made sure his windows were tinted as dark as they could go yet still obeying the traffic law. Strangely though, he felt Emma's distress, and he was about to ask why when he saw Sam with his girlfriend. Jazz had no clue what her name was, but Emma knew. The youth hadn't really seen her brother much at all, though their parents knew the girl was with the Autobots, so they were not worried…But, despite being so close to Bumblebee, Sam was just never around.

Jazz suddenly revved his engine angrily and jumped forward a little, swerving slightly, and almost bumping Sam.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" he shouted, dodging out of the way slightly. Jazz just revved his

engine again in response.

Sam hurried along, down the walkway, staring at the car in suspicion. Jazz couldn't help but tense, and sigh, the screen flicking up to look at her. He felt her jump and he slowly typed out, 'I'm sorry.'

She just shrugged a little, and he sensed that she was forcing herself to calm down, that, of course, didn't do much. As the light turned green, he began to drive forth, being a careful driver now, not seeing how Sam stared strangely at him as he drove pass, thinking the driver was a moron probably.

Jazz was just being careful, but he was sure that Emma was still nervous. He wasn't sure why, though he began to travel carefully along, being sure to keep checking on her, even as they exited the city, leaving it tower casted shadows behind.

Turning off the normal road, he began to drive across the dirt, a cloud of dust following soon after his fleeing form. His shiny paint job was getting a nice dirt coating to it, but he ignored that. His companion seemed to relax once they were off the normal roads, so he kept going, the dirt kissing his metallic flesh.

As he drove along, he became aware when Emma suddenly lurched in the seat. He stopped quickly and suddenly felt the sparks running through the seat, down into his very spark. He felt her pain, knew that she was in pain, and he suddenly turned quickly, kicking up more dust.

Doing something he probably shouldn't have on the dirt roads, he began to tear off, kicking up rocks and dirt, and shooting himself toward the place they had just come from. He was heading for the base and winced as another wave of sparks ran through his body from her.

He sped up, heading onto the streets, his tires squealing slightly. Jazz let out a soft groan as he heard someone join them. "Don't be Prowl, don't be Prowl, don't be Prowl," he begged quietly.

"Well, well, what's an Auto-bum doing out here?" a voice asked and he began to beg for Prowl as he sped up across the streets.

His vehicle form began to shudder slightly, and Jazz began berating himself. "I'll never disobey Ratchet again!" he exclaimed, trying to speed up.

His engine whined slightly as Emma's "spark attack" continued and Jazz tried to increase his speed, but to no avail. The other police car, Barricade, was quickly closing in on them, and Jazz was pretty sure this wasn't going to end well. Maybe he should have asked for Prowl after all.

**End Chapter**

Elita One – In a sense

hermonine – Thank you

BellaCordelia – Oh, yeah…came unexpectedly, even to me.

Jen – (squeals and hugs) Well, not really normal…just normalish.

Cybernetic Mango – Oh, thank you.


	8. Flight or Fight

A/N- Okay, so this installment took forever. Sorry about that.

**Chapter Eight- Flight or Fight**

Earlier that day, while Jazz and Emma were sneaking out, the senior members of the team were having a discussion about what to do in relation to Emma's safety. The slightly suspicious nature the two escapees had enacted earlier had gone unnoticed, so no one had bothered to check up on the two trouble makers who the elder members were presently discussing. Not that Sam's unknown distraction was helping in that issue.

"Hey, Optimus," Sam greeted, and he looked upwards at the looming figure that was the leader of the Autobots.

"Hello, Sam," he responded as he waved his hand towards the Autobots around him, which happily departed.

Ratchet was especially eager to leave, since he had to get back to his prisoners … uh … patients. He was worried because Jazz was showing signs of cabin fever. Especially since no one else seemed worried about the trouble making Second in Command to check on them; Optimus was too focused on Sam and Mikaela.

"What can I do for you two?" asked the wise commander.

"We were wondering when Emma would be able to have visitors," Mikaela answered and Sam looked suddenly nervous. Ironhide snorted slightly as if he found this a little impossible to believe given the boy's recent behavior towards his sister.

Chromia gently swatted the angry Ironhide's arm before tightening up. She looked around in confusion before muttering, "Something's off."

Then, as if on cue, Ratchet - in the Hatchet mode - suddenly tore down the hallway in a fury. Nobody was even allowed a confused remark when the medic answered their question in a not-so-indoor-voice.

"Those two brats snuck out and took Trixie with them too," he shouted in a rage.

Chromia answered his mood with a loud swear, ignoring the look that Elita gave her, though both felt that way. Of course, while this melt down was going on with all the older mechs, nobody wondered as to where Arcee was since the youngest femme had a tendency to go scouting without, really, actually reporting. Despite the fact the trio was supposed to be a mobile unit for sabotage and scouting - with a fair amount of fighting thrown in - they rarely acted like they were one outside of a field of battle.

"That means that she's in sight of the Decepticons!" Sam shouted, sounding frightened especially when Prowl suddenly tensed.

"We have worse problems. Barricade is showing on our sensors now," Prowl stated.

"That means he's found his quarry," Bumblebee stated suddenly, having been hunted down by Barricade often enough to know that's what it meant.

"Your orders, Optimus?" Ratchet supplied.

"Elita, Chromia and you get in touch with Arcee. Then start searching for Emma. You might have better luck then we will. Autobots, with the exception of Bumblebee, will mobilize and roll out. Bumblebee, stay here and monitor the frequencies. Keep scanners going and protect the humans here. All right Autobots, roll out," he ordered, and they were gone, Bumblebee feeling the seriousness of the situation too heavily to complain.

It was at this time that Jazz was feeling the strain of his injuries, trying to race down the streets away from Barricade. He knew he wouldn't make it, but the fact Emma was with him and in need of his protection did he keep going despite the pain. Trixie's frightened chatter wasn't calming him down any. Especially when the small bot suddenly launched herself at a window with such intensity that Jazz couldn't help but understood what she wanted. Despite his better judgment, Jazz rolled down the window and watched the miniature, living, cell phone suddenly leap out to attack the Decepticon.

The Second in Command winced internally as he thought about how Trixie went at the 'Con so fearlessly, while Jazz's engines whined louder as he pushed himself past his limits. Not that he got to think about that when he suddenly crashed into a pole, reinjuring himself as well as injuring Emma. There he sat, his shell shivering lightly as the false police car came to a stop near them; Trixie, flying into Jazz's hood, crumpled to the ground. Jazz shuddered at the sight of the phone's still body, and the fact that Barricade was suddenly transforming, standing tall above the injured Jazz.

Emma shivered in the broken Autobot, a spark-attack coming on as she grasped for breath, completely lost to the world around her while Jazz locked down; he was trying to keep Barricade away from them.

"Come, come, Auto-scum…let me have the human," he ordered, and Jazz revved his engine painfully in anger.

Barricade, none to patient, grabbed at the other's door when the sound of an engine came. A pink motorcycle suddenly leapt forward, crashing into Barricade. Transforming in the air, she slid across the cement like a practiced skier before she quickly went after Barricade, shooting rapidly and using her agility to beat him away from Jazz.

"Back off Decepticon!" she shouted, firing rapidly at him.

The flamboyant femme flipped back away from the Decepticon and stood in a defensive position. She flexed her fingers slightly and braced herself for him to come at her when another shot came from the side, blasting into Barricade.

"Stay away from Emma, Decepticon!" Ironhide growled out.

The Decepticon, seeing that he was being ganged up on, retreated quickly. Sighing and thankful for his safety, Jazz opened his door very slowly and painfully for the pair. Ironhide leaned down and growled, glaring at Jazz before slowly collecting Emma into his hands. There were sparks running around her body, fleeting, brief, yet she was thrashing in pain.

"What were you thinking, Jazz?" Ironhide asked, and Jazz let out a weary sigh.

"Trixie too. She was injured. She's near my wheel," Jazz stated, and Arcee only shifted slightly in acknowledgement.

The young femme took Emma while Ironhide transformed. She then placed the Silent Child into his cab before having Trixie join the girl as well. With that over with, Ironhide took off while Arcee glared down at Jazz.

The fury that was across the young femme's frame couldn't be compared, but Jazz ignored it. All he could think about was how hurt Emma was. The guilt gnawed at him, and he settled more onto his wheels with a groan. He would be there for another hour before he was collected by Optimus Prime himself, though Ironhide was none too gentle when basically slamming the smaller bot into the trailer.

Later, when Jazz had finally managed to transform and lay back on his berth, he couldn't help but flinch when he saw Emma. She was still trapped in her worst spark discharge since her very first, which brought him into Ratchet's realm of care in the first place.

When Ratchet forced Jazz into a recharge cycle, he could only mutter, "I'm never going to do that again."

Ratchet only rolled his eyes and shook his head, focusing on the person he could fix at the moment. Emma could only be placed onto machines and monitored closely, which was what Ironhide was taking over right now.

It didn't take Ratchet long to repair Jazz, and he quickly looked over to see Ironhide gently brushing Emma's hair out of her face. It was then that Chromia entered.

"Ironhide, she's going to be fine. Her human body is just adjusting to an alien force in her body. She's _not_ a Transformer, not a femme, she's a young human and not even an adult, but her will is strong," she murmured, gently resting her hands on his arm.

"Why did he take her outside? He knew the orders!" he argued back, and Chromia sighed softly.

"Because they were going crazy stuck in here. They weren't even allowed around the base, Ironhide. Jazz made a choice that wasn't the wisest, but Emma did as well. Come on. Let's go into a recharge cycle. Then we can sit back on her bed tomorrow, or you can hunt down Barricade who nearly killed Trixie. I wonder how Emma is going to handle that?" Chromia stated, her voice fading out of his auditory perimeter.

He shook his head slightly and went over to look at Emma's monitors once again. Ironhide found that she was slowly leveling out. The Weapons Specialist sighed softly and looked over at Jazz, before starting.

Comparing the two monitors and the readouts, his hands shifted slightly. He stared and called to Optimus, though he wasn't surprised when Elita One got there first. She was not happy with Jazz, but the femme seemed to be more accepting of the fact they _snuck out_ than anyone else. Elita also seemed to have a little grin on her face as if she was expecting something when Ratchet brought up the readouts.

She stopped smiling at that.

"That's not possible," she stated, leaning toward the screen.

"Elita, I don't think anything is impossible with Emma," Optimus responded gently, and she looked over at the girl, whose attack had slowly subsided into tiny twitches.

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. Deadly Rest

A/N- To my loyal reviewers, my apologies for not acknowledging you or my beautiful beta. Without either of you, I would not have this done. So, here is Chapter Nine.

Key: _"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link'**_ (me) **Chapter Beginnings and Endings**

**Chapter Nine- Deadly Rest**

Ratchet had reviewed all the readings, almost as if trying to decide what he was seeing was indeed real. Elita was also staring at them in astonishment. He watched as Emma's heartbeats began to match up Jazz's spark-beats. He watched as her heart skipped to keep up, gaining a reaction from Jazz's spark, and it just wasn't stopping as if it were like an unending cycle.

She shuddered suddenly as she began to arch up, slowly moving until her shoulders and head were touching the bed, a bow forming along her spine to her heels. Then, with spark, she hit the berth with a sudden slam of force. She shivered and Jazz's own frame twitched in response as her heart began to pick up pace, causing alarms to go off.

Ratchet immediately moved to look over her and began to work on getting her stabilized while more sparks began to run across her body, the heartbeat and the spark-beat matching in rhythm before, suddenly, she stabilized. Though Ratchet pulled back in worry was Emma began to shiver, slumping against the berth as her eyelids flickering slightly. She let out a low puff of air before Trixie suddenly came to life, flipping out of her phone alt, and scuttled over to Emma where she pushed under her creator's hand, chirping happily.

She shivered slightly, and Trixie growled at Jazz suddenly, fluttering up. Emma didn't react, her breathing becoming shallow. She was, suddenly, barely breathing and her heartbeat began to flutter like a caged bird almost, while Jazz shifted on his berth, his spark strengthening slowly. Elita stepped over to him while Ratchet began to work wildly to place Emma up on support that she otherwise wouldn't have.

She could barely breathe and her heart was weak, Emma's head turning to she stared down at Jazz.

"Emma…where's Emma?" Jazz asked softly, eyes looking around while Trixie began to chitter at Ratchet, as if it was his fault that her mother was barely alive.

"Hey! Be quiet you brat! It's not my fault that Emma is like this!" Ratchet snapped angrily and the sparkling suddenly squealed, in fear, before running over to hide under Jazz's hand for protection.

Once safe, the phone growled out at Ratchet while Jazz merely looked over in fear. "Emma? What's wrong with Emma?" he asked, his voice showing off his fear, and his concern for the form on the other berth rather obvious.

Ratchet shifted slightly and Jazz groaned before going back into recharge while Elita slowly exited. The medic remained next to her berth, one that she was seemed far too small for and, he gently brushed her arm with one of his fingers.

Emma had slipped into a deadly rest, though something…was off. His scans couldn't detect it, and the machines weren't picking it up, but he could tell something was changing. He shifted slightly and looked over at Jazz, noting that the Second in Command had fallen into recharge.

"Huh…he's actually resting. And you, you little sparkling, get out here! You are still under my care and if you stay still, you can go back to cuddling with whoever you want, so long as you don't upset anything," he stated, hand down to collect Trixie one way or another.

The young femme considered him for a moment, before reluctantly, but willingly, hopping into his hand with curses being muttered in Cybertronian that could be easily translated over into English as a slew of curse words that would make Ironhide stare in shock at the young femme.

"Where did you learn all of that?" Ratchet asked of the baby Transformer before she grumbled out the word 'Internet'.

He shook his head and began to look her over, before sighing. "Did Emma heal you?" he asked.

"Spark-sparks!" she chirped out happily, before suddenly leaping down and scuttling over to Emma to curl up against her side gently.

The small human suddenly took a soft, gasping, breathe, and Jazz twitched in his sleep, groaning softly. Ratchet looked between the two and sighed softly before he looked over Emma's readings. He shivered in fear over what he read, and he looked over at the young human.

A deadly rest, a coma: she had just slipped into it so suddenly, and he was worried. He was troubled that she wouldn't wake up…and then what would happen to Jazz? What would happen to Trixie? The little femme was so attached to her Creator that he doubted the femme would live if Emma died.

"Emma, you got to listen to me. You have to live, all right? I can only do so much… but I can't do anything if you don't want to come back. You have to, all right? I don't know what anyone here would do without you. And not because you have the All Spark in you…it's for you. Ah…why am I talking to you? You can't hear me," he muttered at her before turning back to Jazz.

He really needed to work on remembering she couldn't hear. Too bad, he hadn't remained above her longer. He might have notice her chain, that held a shard, slowly began _melt_ into her, blue sparks jumping around her for a moment before absorbing down into her body, her heart rate increasing for a moment before dropping down to its gentle fluttering.

The next week contained a slew of visitors until Ratchet kicked them out, stating he didn't need people disturbing his patients, beyond the fact that Emma wasn't disturbed at all. She just kept breathing so softly that she barely gave a physical indication of it while her heart beat was barely there, almost dropping off the machine at times, which is the real reason why he wanted no one there.

He had even moved Jazz out, in fear that the bot, so recently revived, would just shatter under the pressure of listening to Emma's shaky being. She was slipping one minute, coming back the next, and he would rather have him being the only one to listen to this (omitting Trixie, whom he could not get rid of; she somehow always managed to return and he still wasn't sure how).

Yet, when all seemed hopeless, the sparks rushed around her body, suddenly, and her breathe began to pick up, her heartbeat strengthening before it came at rest.

Ratchet didn't even twitch, waiting for it to plummet again. Trixie began to chitter happily and rub gently against her mother's ribcage. He waited and the medic suddenly smiled. She was out of danger…for now. He still didn't know what was…off with her. He sighed softly and gently brushed her hair out of her face before going back to monitoring her vital signs.

She was getting better and that was what mattered for now.

**End Chapter**

A/N- And there is Chapter Nine! Yay! Sorry…anywho, to my reviewers;

_Chapter Seven reviewers_

**girlrock250297**- Yeah, he should have. See Jazz! Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it!

**The Pumpkin Guardian**- Aww, thank you!

**hermione** – yeah, those two do have the escapee thing in them

**Jen**- Yep, they should have stayed at the base.

**Cybernetic Mango**- Thank you! I feel forgiven.

_Chapter Eight reviewers_

**BellaCordelia**- aww! I feel all special.

**Jen**- Yep, Ironhide loves Emma in a father-daughter way.

**hermione** – thank you!

**Akito Megumi**- It has come.

**American History Lover2009**- Interesting? Really? Yay!

**girlrock250297**- what was confusing?


	10. Awakening

A/N- Well, this is Chapter 10…wow. I wonder what will happen now.

Key: _"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link'**_ (me) **Chapter Beginnings and Endings**

**Chapter Ten- Awakening**

Despite Emma's sudden surge awake prematurely, which could mean only one thing … All Spark taking over momentarily. Apparently, she had fallen into a deep, healing, sleep that was dangerous for humans. Not that the girl got to dwell on that idea when suddenly Allie pushed upward towards consciousness. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this … but she had too.

It had to be slow, and she had to trick Ratchet's machines while doing so. She had used the shard to do what she needed to do, and slowly, had the sparks that came with the life-giving force of the All Spark pulsed through the small human's body. Emma's breathing became shallow as the transformation began, her heart fluttering, barely able to hold onto her life but managed. The transformation was difficult on Emma, but she managed to pull through to the last stages.

But, those last stages would take awhile to settle before she could possibly awaken. So…Allie wrapped Emma's essence protectively in her arms and cuddled her close, telling her about Cybertron, about the Autobots, the Decepticons, about everything. About how they lived, and why the All Spark was important. She also whispered secrets that had long been forgotten…then, released the girl so she could go back to her spot of guidance and mothering, though Allie had made a decision she could possibly never forgive herself for.

As Emma slowly went back to the world of the living, Allie thought about what she had done to her Silent Daughter. The one Child of hers that could survive what she had just done through pure will to remain with those she loved.

What would only feel like a few days to Emma's mind was in reality a month laying on the berth, only a shallow breath to and fro the only signs she was alive. It was during that month that Jazz healed to the point he was allowed restricted walks outside the base and was now about to get the riot act from Ratchet, as it was long overdue.

"Jazz, I need to talk to you about what happened the day you and Emma _thoughtlessly_ snuck out! What were you thinking? You should have known better! It doesn't matter that she hadn't had an attack for awhile, it was stupid! It was entirely thoughtless and was actually beyond stupid! It was entirely-…" Ratchet began and Jazz's door wings shuddered slightly.

"I know," Jazz cut off softly, and Ratchet stopped.

He followed the gaze of the Second in Command who had been confined to the Medbay and his quarters most of the time. He only went outside when Ratchet cleared him, but he had toed the line for such privileges.

If Ratchet hadn't been trying to keep Emma from going offline, he would have noticed that Jazz wasn't entirely himself. "Well, I just saved up that perfectly good lecture for no reason," he growled out, and Jazz suddenly smiled.

"No…you can give it to Emma," Jazz snipped back.

"Don't be smart with me," Ratchet growled out, and Jazz smiled a little before slowly standing up.

He was still a little pained about moving about, but still decided to limp back to his quarters. He was in pain, in more then just one way, and he forced himself to move, until something jerked in his processors. He turned suddenly and rushed to Emma's side, crashing to his knees despite the crunching sound that came up to his audios from the action. He stared at her while Ratchet watched them, slightly surprised as Emma slowly stirred.

She began to move, and Trixie began to do something that could possibly resemble a dance. Ratchet could only be relieved. She was awake, after over a month of waiting, she was awake.

Emma slowly shifted, and then opened her eyes, which made Ratchet start back. Her eyes were a brilliant electric blue color, as if ever trapped in her eyes, as if forever channeling the All Spark, as if she could hold all the world's secrets right there. Then she slowly looked over at Jazz.

He didn't seem to notice, he had just gently collected her in his hands, despite the fact she could barely sit up. Ratchet had helped to make sure her muscles didn't become useless, but she was still tired. She slowly held up her hand, but Jazz shook his head a little. Emma could only smile in return before falling asleep.

Ratchet then realized that her eyes had never faded back down to their brown color like they usually did when they flared that electric blue color. He shook his head and sighed. "Put her back Jazz, I have to look her over. You can talk to her later. Get out!" he ordered and Jazz obeyed, being incredibly gentle with his human.

He would have taken time to be surprised, except he needed to see Emma now. Running a scan, he fell to sit on the berth in shock. _**'Optimus, you need to come here…I doubt that the femmes don't know,'**_ he called and waited.

Yes, Optimus was busy. But…

When Optimus walked through, all Ratchet said was, _**"We don't have to worry about losing the All Spark."**_

Optimus looked confused, until he saw the readings. The underlying part of her that was the All Spark had awoken, trapping her in this place for all of eternity. She wouldn't ever leave the Autobots, if given the choice…but she would leave her life behind.

"How?" the leader asked, but his optics never strayed from where Emma peacefully slept.

"I don't know," Ratchet answered, looking at her.

And he wished he did know, because, thanks to them, she would never be the same again.

Inside her mind, Emma had no idea that she was forever change, nor the fact that Allie had taken a shard of her former body to save Emma. She was ignorant of that side-effect of being with Allie.

"I'll be fine now, right?" the Child asked softly.

Allie looked up, her mismatched eyes taking in her Daughter. "Yes…yes, you will," the Mother answered.

**End Chapter 10**

A/N- TO my Loyal Reviewers!

BellaCordelia- I hope I keep you intrigued.

Jen- Yeah! The Emma in my head just wouldn't settle for staying ill.

MixChick- Emma was born deaf. She never had her hearing, and she will never gain her hearing. Sorry. It is the point of the character. I didn't understand your second question though. Sorry about that.

The Pumpkin Guardian- I tried to update quickly.

Sin-Skyeon- Yes…hehe Internet

Cybernetic Mango- Thanks for the review!

American History Lover2009- Define bad.

And for the final note. This is the end of 'Feeling Lost'. When the sequel is posted, I'll add a final chapter, which is an Author's note. Thank you.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

The first Chapter of the new story has been posted. To my reviewers;

hermione- Yep! A sequel to the sequel. I don't know what to call that.

American History Lover2009- I hope nothing bad happens to her either.

Jen- I don't know if it will or not. I started writing this before ROTF, and I don't know if it will continue to that. Luckily, I've got three years before I have to make a decision on that (in Emma's life, not real life).

Heaven's Archer- Thank you!

dawn of night- (blushes) I feel so special! Thank you!

whiteKnight15- Yeah. Emma isn't ready to be laid to rest, so to speak, yet.

IDoNotSpeakSportsCar – Thank you!

girlrock250297 – Good, I did my job! No offense, I don't want anyone fully knowing what's happening to Emma.

Cybernetic Mango – What, what?

X-RayDog – Naturally! It's going to be up soon after this is posted too!

BellaCordelia – (grins) I want to confuse people! Love the intrigue and confusion.

shadowxofxdarkness – Well…she won't be happy for awhile. In the third story, that's what happens. I made it the plot focus.


End file.
